the_exiled_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Geography
General Features Kip created sprites of ore, whose only job was to spread veins of ore throughout the land. These sprites had very little memory, and spread across the land, laying down ore wherever they touched. On a whim Ragnaz decided to spread thorough the land underground cameras filled with a gas that is both flammable and lighter than air, he wondered how mortals would react to it. Itzalak's Chasms In one great move he Slashed a deep chasm across each continent deep and dark full of caves. Sunlight would never reach the bottom of it that much was certain. Old Continent Dark Forest of the Spire As so sometimes happened, Wèizhī had the sudden idea to create something. Although normally it was more haphazard; this time, Wèizhī was certain. It raised a thin spire of dark stone out of the ground in the centre of the continent, roughly ten metres wide all around. This spire was raised to a huge height, towering above the landscape. It would be visible even from the edges of the continent, provided that one did not have anything obscuring it. Atop this spire, Wèizhī created a mass of swirling black clouds, concealing said top. However, it remains unknown if this swirling mass of clouds was a piece of Wèizhī itself, or simply just a swirling mass of clouds. At the base of the spire, Wèizhī created a small forest, seemingly always dark and dead. This forest would come to be known as the Dark Forest of the Spire, due in large part to its appearance. ...Furthermore, this second passing of Wèizhī also twisted the forest more than it already was, with some trees gaining the capability of seemingly coming alive at random. Some trees grew protective spikes, while others became larger and spread their dark roots all over the forest. Some plants in the forest even took to consuming flesh if available, and the ground itself darkened further. Parasitical mushrooms feasting on the dark trees of the forest became more common as well, and the whole forest appeared to be decaying, despite being very much alive and thriving. The forest spread outwards from its original location at the base of the Dark Spire, and also grew thicker, making sunlight a very rare thing in the forest, despite much of it not being shadowed by the dark clouds at the top of the spire. The forest appeared to be in permanent night, and dark clouds roamed it as well, a part of the essence of Wèizhī that was left behind with its second passing. The Spire The Dark Spire, a spire made out of dark rock with nothing supernatural about it except for the Stygian clouds circling its top. However, fifty years after its creation, that began to change. The spire started to darken even further, becoming filled with a sort of unnatural darkness that one would not find even in the darkest of nights. It started to become entwined with malevolent shadows, the dark force constantly swirling around it. It even gained its own twisted sort of climate, with periodic storms of blood-red lightning striking it. Some of the lightning bolts were more powerful, and would leave the vicinity of the Dark Spire and forest and strike outwards into the world. Any spot hit by these bolts of darkness would be temporarily corrupted by a dark and terrible presence, although the ground would eventually heal itself. Living beings were not as lucky though. Fortunately, these unregular strikes were relatively rare, with most simply striking the Dark Spire itself, reinforcing its already dark nature. Trojan Archipelago Hektor walked through the barren expanse of this world. He decided he would honor his family and re-create the city of Troy. Walking westward he raised a large peninsula out of the sea connected to the main continent by a thin thread of land. Around this he created twelve islands in a circle upon of which he built twelve cities. Then realising that his cities would need protection he used his power to raise a chain of mountains that ended in a sheer cliff that plunged into the sea. He then decided that his people must be able to trade with the outside world so he pulled down his mountains and created two gaps in the chain through which the sea flowed. On all sides of his islands were mountains and the only entrance to his realm was the connection between the mainland and his peninsula and the two gaps in the chain. In the center of the twelve islands he created a thirteenth one. Upon this island he Created a Palace for himself and in the center of the Palace he built a massive Tower from which he could see the entire world. After recovering his strength at his new Palace on the Island of Troy Hektor was ready to start the creation of his people. First he ensured that all the islands would have fertile ground and the sea would be full of fish to feed their people. Then he created on each island a particular resource that only that island would have: Wood, Copper, Tin, Stone, Clay, Gold, Silver, Olives, Grape vines for Wine, Marble, Flax and Wool. He then made each city an independent city-state which would try to out-do the others. Encirling Archipelago Amphirite entered the sea, and swam. And as she swam, rock and coral grew. These rocky outposts grew in size, and soon jutted out into the open air. She swam in loops, in circles, and occasionally stopped - there, larger islands and mountains grew. And as her great swim continued, a mighty and vast archipelago appeared. Kip's Volcano He decided to go north, and build his forge there. Kip soon chose a spot near the north coast, and so began constructing his forge. When he had built the furnace and all the neccessary tools, he thrust his hands upwards. Slowly, lave began to spew out. Waving his hands, Kip accelerated the process, and he son had built a volcanoe around his forge. Ragnaz's Peak Ragnaz looked at this new world and he was very pleased, it would a nice world to call home and shape, he looked with interest to the other gods domains, nodding approvingly. '' ''On the eastern corner of the island he built an giant mountain rage and there he created huge mountain, taller than the spire itself. On it's core he build a titanic and finely carved palace, large statues of the gods, massive columns and gigantic halls so tall you couldn't see the top, near the centre there was a throne room where he build a black marble throne for himself, with special care he built right next to the throne room the Hall of Heroes, thought empty for now, this hall would one day filled with the statues of great mortal heroes and their deeds. Every mortal would know subconsciously that this great mountain is called Ragnaz Peak, where Ragnaz himself resided. However the entrance to the palace was hidden, for only truly great mortals capable of surviving the many dangers of climbing this mountain and finding the hidden door would be able to gain an audience with him. Tessex Canyons On the southern part of the continent Ragnaz built a large canyon which he called the Tessex '' Delmor Underground ''All around the main continent Ragnar built a massive and labyrinthic cave complex, which he called the Delmor Underground. Mount Doom In the south east of the original continent Trepidatio raised a enormous volcano from the ground and christened it Mount Doom, around the Mountain a vast forest sprang up surrounding it. Silures Island On the Southern edge of this new realm his firebird flew, and in its path a ring of volcanoes boiled through the ocean, high enough to reach the heavens. The fires flowed outwards, and behind this protection Tân worked. Within the ring He created a fertile land of forests and plains, at the centre stood a single mountain from which great rivers flowed, lower than the out ring but high enough to command the region. With this work finished, Tân calmed the volcanoes and let the rivers run through them, creating inlets through which the inhabitants could reach the outside world. '' Angamando Island Trepidatio walked southward to coast, as he walked the forest sprang up behind him until he reached the sea. He entered the sea and swam until he was halfway between the encircling archipelago and the old continent. There he raised a small island made out of volcanic rock out of the ocean and built a colossal step pyramid out of bones upon it. Trepidatio made the island into a lifeless and barren desert, where even the toughest and fittest creatures could not survive. Trepidatio filled the sky with black clouds that would continuously rain fire and brimstone upon the island and created a river of fire that ran along top of the island. Asindur's Northern Archipelago Asindur shed tears of fire upon the surface of the wide seas; and where his tears dropped rocky islands came up. But they were not habitable. They were sharp, hot and barely accessible. And so the archipelago of rocks arose, far north from the main island. Thus far it was not visible from the shores but Asindur was sure that one God or another would soon take an interest in it. But for now it was safe in this refuge of barren sharp rocks. Western Continent ''Hektor walked westward towards the land of the Trojans. When he reached the coast he created a ship with which he and the Eagle would sail westward. After many days he reached a place he believed would be perfect to create a new landmass, a new continent. He could not manage this alone however and he called the other gods to help him in his endeavor to expand the land of this world. Faunus agreed to help Hektor, on the condition that the island be covered with plant life, which would be protected and encouraged. Hektor heard and agreed with Faunas. Nearly the entire landmass could be fertile land with grassland and areas of jungle, canyons and valleys with his only request being that small Trojan outposts and a single larger settlement be created amongst the lush flora and fauna. Hektor, hearing that the gods would help began the creation of the continent. First he created a small island off the coast and then he began forming the southern portion of the continent although he did not currently have enough energy remaining to put anything on top of it. He requested that some of the other gods create the northern part while he regained his strength to assist in placing the flora and fauna. The Young God chose to heed the call of his brethren, as long as there would be plentiful game for His people to hunt and land for His people to settle. Kip sighed. "I guess I'll send over some ore sprites when it's ready." He decided to be nice, though, and slowly lifted his hand upward. A chunk of land rose from the seabed. "There's my contribution!" Kip shouted to them. Thus Tân woke from his slumber, and with his strength pulled land from beneath the waves and doubled the size of His peer's endeavours. Once flora had been established He would populate it with beasts. For now He returned to His resting place, and waited. ''Central Mountain Range'' Hektor having recovered his strength covered the continent in valleys, canyon and lush and fertile grassland as well as a mountain range down the centre of the continent from which many rivers flowed to the sea. He asked ''Faunus to place fauna and flora on the island so that the last stage of the creation of the continent could begin.''' ''Central Swamp It was now the turn of Faunus. She first set about making the land not covered by Hektor fertile, enabling it to support the biggest and best vegitation. With the land now fertile, she swept across the south, creating great swamps. ''Northern Pine Moist Forest'' In the North, a new forest of tall pines arose. Faunus's energy was by now sapped. ''Western Expanse'' In the west, she filled the land with fruits and other food bearing plants. Trojan Fortress Island After the populating of the continent with much flora and fauna and the Ore Spirits of Kip had created veins of metals throughout the continent Hektor proceeded to the last phase of the creation of the continent. Throughout the continent he created a sentient but primitive race of Humans which hunted and farmed the lands and mined the resources. He then created a small Trojan settlement with a large port on the island just off the coast and a small fort on the mainland just opposite. He then created small trade outposts throughout the continent through which the Trojans traded with the natives. These outposts were connected to the main settlement by a series of roads and some small barges crossing the channel between the fort and the settlement. ''Eastern Jungle'' With his peers exhausted, Tân returned and worked. He developed a great jungle on the East of the landmass which had been left empty, and filled it with all manner of beasts - prey and predators alike. At Duw llais the Silurian shamans heard whispers of new land, and the Satyrs were ordered to construct great boats with which their people could travel on. When finished, the youngest Minotaur was chosen to lead their expedition in honour of their god, and three ships set forth to the virgin continent to explore its expanse. On their arrival they established a new settlement, Newydd Silures, from which, with luck on their side, they could expand. Great Southern Savanna It is generally agreed between the barley-planting monks of the Croutonic Cereal Church that one day the Holy Crouton woke up and silently spread his crunchy blessings upon their world. He made two great mountain ranges in the newly-created continent, and made them both run deep to the south, one in the eastern and the other in the western coast. Protecting the land from the fury of the sea, but still irrigating it with rivers flowing from the ice melting from their caps, the mountains allowed for a vast and fertile expanse of lowlands to be made. From this terrain many creatures where born. Edible plants of several kinds grew through it, from the cacao-like fruit trees of the semitropical north to the over-sized mushrooms and berry bushes of the cold south. The animals were too aplenty, and they grew fat and slow, for lack of natural predators. Hurrian Marsh In her search for the source of time's flow, Hurr travelled all the world's oceans. When she did not find it, she crawled onto land and laboriously searched and could not find it, and always Hiss was there with her. She despaired of the search and wished to leave the world for the waters of time from whence they came, but Hiss refused to leave the world, which he had come to love. So Hurr tried to shame him, and complained that he would make her suffer to stay on the hard land or in the stormy sea. They were at that time in the Southern Savanna on the western continent. And Hiss promised Hurr a home that was better than land or sea, and dug a hole so deep it reached the endless waters beneath the world. A vast lake then flowed up from the hole, and Hiss was proud. But the flow did not stop, and became a raging torrent, so Hurr swam down and plugged the hole with mud. The lake grew calm, and Hiss filled it with plants and fish and birds that he loved, and he and Hurr had sixty clutches of eggs. Each time Hurr built a new island out of mud for her nest, and each time her eggs hatched into new creatures. But when she grew heavy with eggs for the sixty-first time, she tried to make her nest too big. The banks of the lake were breached, and though they tried, Hurr and Hiss could not raise them back up, and the lake began to empty. Then Hiss took off his shell, and used it to seal the gap, so that water could only escape through his neckhole. This made him mortal, and Hurr was wroth, but she reopened the hole at the bottom of the lack so that water would flow in as fast as it could flow out. Then she lay her eggs on the sixty-first nest, and forsook Hiss and his children, who would dwell there and call the lake and marshes Hurria. Grange's Palace Grange set onto the new continent, made in collaboration by the other gods, and enlisted the help of the sprites who had bonded with the earth. They built him a mountain, not as large or impressive as some others, but they hollowed it out, creating a palace and labyrinth inside of the mountain. Here, he decided he would reside, watching the goings on of the mortal races of the earth, ensuring that one could not achieve dominion over all others, but at the same time, that none simply sat idle, content, without ambition. Drag-Ur Il'noch Desert Melfas surveyed the world and saw that it was lacking. There was no deserts where one could seek solitude and things stored for ages with little decay. He looked upon the new continent and raised a new strip of sandy land along the Eastern Mountains of the new continent, it would be the great desert, the Drag-Ur Il'noch. Deep in this vast and trackless desert Melfas created the City of Brass. The City of Brass The City of Brass great brass domes towered above the desert, and its high white walls kept out the ever moving sand, that made the Drag-Ur Il'noch trackless. But within these walls there was an oasis on one side and vast salt quarry on the other. It was this salt quarry that brought wealth to the City of Brass. It traded this salt through its portals to Almirdûr and the far off mountains of the new continent. The city wuld be peopled almost entirely by the new races of the djinni and ifriti. The Plaguelands The Plaguelands are said to have initially been formed when Wèizhī passed the northern tip of the Western Continent. Its corrupting influence had a severe effect on the land of the north, creating the small patch of corrupted land that would eventually grow to become the Plaguelands. After its initial creation, the Plaguelands slowly corrupted the land around it, moving to cover much of the northern part of the continent. Tierach Tierach is a great palace crafted out of ice and snow. Though there are no towering spires or flying buttresses, Apheleia's abode sinks deep into the glacier from which it is built. The palace is served by a staff of Apheleia's likness, and concelead within the depths of the palace lie the Vaults of Glodimma. The palace is crisscrossed with icy halls covered in fur, small chambers with smoldering fires and a great hall should anyone visit the Goddess of Winter and the Moon. '' Endetian Glacier Field ''The Endetian glaciers are formed from the influence of the Heart of Winter, whose great power changed the landscape from scorching desert to implacale ice wall. The ice seems to support no life, yet the Endetian race thrive from agriculture upon the fields of snow and rock. The glaciers rise high between the great mountain ranges of the southern continent, and stretch south further than any being, mortal or god, has ever ventured. The Northern tip of the glacial fields is the only part visited by mortals, and it is situated at the far southern end of the Western Continent Civunith Civiunith is a small city populated by the Endetian race, they call it their capital, yet is their only settlements. Most of the houses are made of snow and ice, but the wealthy live in small estates made of imported timber and rock. At the centre of the city lies the Volkraag, a functioning town hall and temple to Apheleia, the matron of the Endetians. '' Amon Udûn Trepidatio left Angamando and travelled to the new continent. He arrived in at top of the Drag-Ur Il'noch Desert. Travelling northwards, he found the landscape bare and uninhabited, Trepidatio named the lands Amon Udûn. The soil was turned to ash, the air became black and polluted and landscape became rugged. Trepidatio raised a ring of mountains around Amon Udûn, isolating it from the rest of continent. In the middle of Amon Udûn Trepidatio forged the tallest object in world, the gigantic volcano Gûl-goth. Almirdûr Floating Island Instead of creating vast landscapes, Melfas would create a floating city from a mountain that he would detach from the land and magically raise the inverted mountain into the air. From this base he would create a marvelous city, one that would naturally be immune attack from the ground. The city would be built of granite, able to stand for the ages and organized in concentric, with broad tree-lined avenues with large fountains every few blocks issuing forth from a grand library cum palace situated in the center, this was surrounded by the commercial and government districts where most the commerce was transacted. The district also held various public buildings including a large theatre, a public baths, a university, and magic university. Further out were the residential districts, dotted with parks, with richer residents tending to live closer to the center. Outside the residential districts was the manufacturing districts, and finally the agricultural land. The city was cultural and commercial center to the world. It would be a trade hub merely due to its role as a center of travel between the nations and peoples of the world. Such a situation would similarly lead to a growth of the arts due to the amount of commerce flowing through the city. To people this city, Melfas brought peoples from all the races of the planet to the city and constructed sealable magic gates to connect the city to each of the races' heartlands. These gates were also notable in that they dispelled all illusions and enchantments placed on those who crossed them. However, when he brought them there he compelled them to never attack him, the city or its inhabitants. To supplement those that he brought, he created a new race, called the Mef. Malraddûr Floating Island ''Melfas taught each Archmage how to create a floating city. However, the ritual to do so would take a decade, and require several powerful mages to create. It was also required that at least three races contribute to the ritual. But most importantly its levitation would require the creation of magical focus point, some thing that took the bulk of the creation time. Yet, Melfas was wary and introduced a flaw into the focus point. It would require continued maintenance by skilled mages, of at least the high mage level and mages of at least three races contributing willingly, in an attempt to force them to cooperate. Furthermore, the these focuses would be tied to the font of all magic in Almirdûr, and if this connection were broken, the city would fail. Sindulín would be the first to raise such a city. One he would call Malraddûr. Malraddûr was much smaller than Almirdûr, yet it floated all the same. Sindulín having be flame imparted by Grange burning stong him, declared himself king of this new city. It was then he realized that Malraddûr would never be as grand as Almirdûr, as its only portal connected it to Almirdûr and not the other cities. Éibhear Island Created by Tananii's wake, rising from the sea, it is a large island with the Mountain of Muirgen as a proeminent point, home of the god. The island was broken and sharps in all places, rubbles and boulders the size of houses lay everywhere. From seaweed he created trees that held sweet fruits in their branches and from the moss he created bushes with nutritious berries. One foliage he’d notice seemed to develop faster than others. A green like plant that spreads across the earth when water is near. He gave it a boost and that is part of the reason as to why grass now covers most of the island. Along with these plants he created creatures for the Trychfil. A four legged creature covered a thick armour skin with a flat snout and three beady eyes. When the First Trychfil awoke he found the island much changed. Gone was the barren landscape, in its place stood thick trees with iron strength for bark and soft grass to step on.